


no one in this world (knows me better than you do)

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Tom Riddle's Diary, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: Six excepts of Ginny's journal entries to Tom.
Relationships: Diary Tom Riddle & Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Unsent Letters 2020





	no one in this world (knows me better than you do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts).



> I hope that you like this! I had fun writing it for you!

I

_ I hate this. This feeling of not understanding where the hours go in the day. One moment I’m getting ready to go to the Great Hall for a spot of brekky, then the next I find myself in the floor of the abandoned ladies toilet, completely unawares as to how I ended up there.  _

_ When I ask Myrtle if she knows what I’ve been up to, she just stares at me. _

_ Sometimes she laughs.  _

_ The laughter makes me feel like she’s mocking me. Like there’s some sort of curse on me because I’m the only Weasley daughter. Or maybe someone’s put a spell on me because they’re jealous of me for having a talking diary?  _

_ I didn’t think it was that strange -- so many of the other Purebloods have them. Why shouldn't I? Do they think I’ve nicked it from one of the shops? Because I haven’t done that. I don’t know how I found you.  _

_ I swear that I didn’t nick you. I wouldn’t have done that. We might be considered blood traitors but we’re not thieves. You were just in my pile of books when I got home from Diagon Alley that day.  _

_ I swear that’s true. _

II

_ I don’t understand why you’ve stopped talking to me, Tom. I’ve told you everything that I can tell you about myself, and you’ve barely said a word about you. Is there something else that you’d like to hear about? Something more interesting? I can’t exactly tell you about my wild weekends at Hogsmeade -- I’m only a First Year. Nothing wild’s ever going to happen to me, anyways.  _

_ Clearly I’m boring. None of my housemates want to give me the time of day unless they think that I can get them exclusive access to Harry, and I keep telling them that I can’t. Harry’s Ron’s mate, not mine, and he’s certainly not here to be their source of amusement.  _

_ I wish that Harry wanted to be my friend. I can even talk to him now without putting my elbow in Mum’s butter dish! But he’s not interested in having Ron’s little sister tag along with them. Even if he was, he’s the Boy Who Lived! It seems disrespectful to force myself into his life.  _

_ Ron can be a right blighter sometimes. I’d be more respectful of Harry. He saved the whole wizarding world, and he was barely a year old.  _

III

_ I didn’t realise that you’d be so interested in hearing about Harry, Tom. If I had known that you knew about him I would have said something sooner! He doesn’t even know how he beat the Killing Curse. I asked him, just for you.  _

_ Of course, I didn’t tell him about you, because you want to be my very best secret. I didn’t realise that girls didn’t talk about their diaries with other people, Tom. This is the first time I’ve really been around around girls. Not that anyone believed me when I mentioned all the conversations we had.  _

_ The think I’m batty. _

_ But I’m not, am I? You wouldn’t respond to me if you thought I was crackers, would you? _

_ They must be jealous.  _

_ Yeah, that’s it. Anyways, back to Harry. He told me that all he remembers is a giant green flash of light. He doesn’t know how he survived and his mum and dad didn’t. I think if he knew he’d go back in time and save them. _

_ Why do you care so much about him? He just wants to be seen as normal. No one ever bothers to. I hate it. He didn’t ask for his mum and dad to die for him. He didn’t ask to be the hero. I reckon that he’d sooner not be anyone’s hero if it meant that he could have his parents back and not have to live with those horrid Muggles. They are the worst. Ron and Fred and George said that they’d put bars on his windows! Isn’t that just the most dreadful thing ever? _

_ Valentine’s day is coming up and I thought about sending Harry a singing telegram, but I don’t think that he’d like it. What do you think, Tom? Would you want a singing telegram? _

IV

_ I think I’m losing my mind.  _

_ Every day I’m missing more and more time and I don’t know where it’s gone off to.  _

_ People tell me things that I’m meant to know about, and I just -- my mind is blank. I don’t understand what I’m missing.  _

_ These memory lapses often occur after I’ve confided with you.  _

_ Why is that? Do you have an explanation for that, Tom?  _

_ Maybe we ought to not speak anymore. Maybe you ought to not speak to anyone. I’m going to destroy you.  _

_ Like you tried to destroy me. _

_ Goodbye, Tom. You didn’t win.  _

V

_ I don’t understand why you’re back.  _

_ I hate you. I hate how you make me feel.  _

_ If I didn’t know better I’d swear you were controlling me.  _

_ But -- that’s daft.  _

_ You’re a bloody diary. You’re not a person.  _

_ You’re a damn book.  _

VI

_ I’m so tired. I woke up covered in blood and bird feathers. I think that I killed a chicken but I don’t know why I would do that. I know how much Hagrid loves his chickens. Why would I kill them?  _

_ I can barely stay awake.  _

_ I feel so weak. What’s going on? Do you know? Are you trying--you’re trying to control me. You are. You lied to me when you said that you wanted to get to know me. You made me think that you were my friend.  _

_ Stupid. Stupid Girl. Stupid Ginny. Going to get expelled from Hogwarts because no one’s going to believe that you were the one who did this to me. You’re a book! You can’t be real.  _

_ But I wouldn’t do this myself. Petrifying all those innocents? Killing the chickens? If it was really me, wouldn’t I remember?  _

_ I’ve tried to remember -- I’ve tried everything.  _

_ Who are you? What are you? Show yourself, Tom. _

_ I won’t let you destroy me. Not without a fight. _


End file.
